<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cream by crookedneighbour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394659">Ice Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour'>crookedneighbour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Max Gentleman Sexy Business!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Horror, Crack Treated Seriously, Dominance, Established Relationship, Food Porn, Human/Monster Romance, Ice Cream, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Smut, Submission, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:56:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain invites his partner (in more than just the business sense), Antoine Hardmeat, over for ice cream and can't resist how cute and easily flustered Antoine is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Antoine Hardmeat, Original Non-Binary Character/Antoine Hardmeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cain is a non-binary monster person who uses he/him pronouns.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since learning of Antoine's soft spot for ice cream, Cain had made a habit of inviting his business partner and lover over for an occasional treat. Despite having consummated their relationship in several, very enjoyable, ways Antoine was still a bit of a flustered mess when it came to their relationship. </p><p>The first time they were intimate, Cain had held back from revealing everything his body was capable of. He spent most of his time looking mostly human after all, and as absolutely adorable as Antoine was when he blushed and squirmed, turning into a mess of tentacles and fangs might be a bit much for the man. Antoine had been a bit bolder the second time, admitting his curiosity about the set of sharp teeth that lined Cain's mouth. Cain had indulged Antoine, grazing the length of his neck with his fangs and nibbling softly at Antoine as he lowered himself onto Cain's cock. Cain used his harness the first couple of times they were together but suspected Antoine was ready to see all the ways Cain could be as a lover.</p><p>Battle Butler had left the two of them alone in Cain's bedroom with their mint ice cream, Antoine wearing his jockey uniform as he had just gone for a ride. Watching Antoine on horseback always excited Cain, recalling the time they rode together, as well as conjuring fantasies of the man's stamina spread and bouncing across Cain's lap.</p><p>Cain was most comfortable in his form with two sets of dark green eyes, long dark hair, and smooth chested-body, but had presented himself with the normal amount of eyes for Antoine's comfort.</p><p>The servants had seen Cain in his neutral state, including the mass of tentacles sprouting from his back, but that would be for another time. Antoine had taken quite admirably to being restrained so perhaps tentacles could eventually be on the table.</p><p>"How was your ride?" Cain asked, noticing the light sweat on Antoine's brow. There was some color to his cheeks as well-- the portrait of suggestive athletic innocence. "Looks like you exerted yourself a bit."</p><p>Antoine nodded along and took the first slow scoop of ice cream.</p><p>"Even with the wind on my face, it was a bit hot," he explained.</p><p>"Perhaps I ought to strip you down to cool off," Cain japed off-handedly.</p><p>Antoine's face flushed immediately. </p><p>"You know I wouldn't mind that, sir," he stammered. Antoine's insistence on still using the honorific in the bedroom had started as endearing, but become maddeningly arousing. Getting through business meetings without peeling the man out of his clothes and fucking him right there was getting increasingly difficult. Cain felt a swell of blood between his legs and his body began to reflexively shift to produce a firm cock-like tentacle.</p><p>"Oh Antoine," Cain sighed. "There's something I want to show you first. Tell me if it's too scary, alright?"</p><p>Cain's tentacles began to manifest from his back, emerging from the custom slits he had tailored onto his green suitcoat. Antoine plates his spoon back into the ice cream slowly, scanning Cain up and down.</p><p>"I know you wouldn't hurt me, Cain," he answered.</p><p>"Only if you want me too," Cain teased.</p><p>"You don't seem to mind a few light swats across the ass."</p><p>Antoine had spilled himself from the spanking alone, bucking his hips back and begging to be properly fucked all the while.</p><p>"Don't toy with me... You're making me...." Antoine insisted.</p><p>"Oh?" Cain asked, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>Cain paced closer, black tentacles swaying idly as he approached. He softly reached for Antoine's face with one, while eyeing the man's lap. Antoine's cock had become noticeably hard, and he arched into the touch.</p><p>Cain leaned in to kiss Antoine, tentacles moving to unbutton the man's top. Antoine's mouth was warm and inviting, his tongue slowly pressing against Cain's in return. As Cain pulled back, the garment hung loosely open, revealing the lean expanse of Antoine's chest and abdomen as well as the pink buds of his nipples that had grown erect.</p><p>"What a little cocktease you've been, presenting yourself all flushed and sweaty for me," Cain hummed. He only half meant it, part of Antoine's charm was his innocence after all.</p><p>"I wasn't trying to tease you, sir," Antoine pleaded. His eyes were wide and earnest.</p><p>Cain lifted the man easily with his extra appendages.</p><p>"Oh... This is new..." Antoine murmured, his clothes falling away as Cain stripped him down. Leathery tentacles coiled over bare skin, squeezing his bare and leanly muscled frame. His cock pressed against his stomach, reddened and erect, as Cain then lay him across the bed and withdrew his tentacles.</p><p>"Did you like it?" Cain asked, meaning it. He picked up the bowl of tragically neglected mint ice cream.</p><p>"A bit nerve-wracking but nice... Kind of nice, because It was nerve-wracking," Antoine explained.</p><p>"Good. Now how bout we get you cooled off?" Cain decided, wetting his lips. </p><p>Antoine nodded eagerly, and Cain placed the ice cream down on the nightstand beside the bed. </p><p>Cain took a moment to shed his jacket and shirt, Antoine watching rapt as he did so. Cain was yet to explain that the large scar across his chest was a closed eye, but that would be for another time.</p><p>A set of tentacles wrapped around each of Antoine's wrists, effectively binding him to the bed.</p><p>"Say, ah," Cain instructed, now taking a spoon of ice cream. Antoine obediently opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out as he did so. <br/><br/>"What a pretty mouth," Cain noted, feeding Antoine his first taste of ice cream. Antoine's eyes fluttered shut in bliss as he swallowed, his throat bulging handsomely.</p><p>"Thank you, sir," Antoine cooed as Cain drew back the spoon. Cain's stomach practically flipped at that. He needed to be inside Antoine as soon as possible.</p><p>"You have no idea what that does to me," Cain groaned. "How utterly inviting you are."</p><p>"Well, I think I can see one thing," Antoine replied, giving a tilt of his head.<br/><br/>The tentacle between Cain's legs had become rather sizable, straining against his trousers. Antoine bit his lip and looked askance a moment. A wicked smirk cast over his face. He took to the new territory perfectly.</p><p>"Would you like to fuck me, sir?" he asked, practically purring the last word with a pout. He was gaining confidence.</p><p>"I'm going to fill every hole you have," Cain retorted.</p><p>Cain got out of his clothes as quickly as he could. He then moved between Antoine's leg's lifting them bak to present his entrance. </p><p>Meanwhile, his unoccupied tentacles took to presenting Antoine with another bite of ice cream. Antoine's mouth closed around the spoon as smoothly and eagerly as he'd previously taken Cain's artificial cock.</p><p>One of the undeniable pros of being a monster disguised as a dashing businessman was that his phallic tentacle would grow slick enough on its own to not require additional lubrication. Cain started with a few thrusts between the cusps of Antoine's ass, egging himself up to penetrating his lover. Tentacles began to overtake Antoine, now curling around his throat and lean torso. Another was presented to his lips and was met by a tender kiss to the tip, followed by the slow lap of Antoine's tongue along the underside of it.</p><p>As Cain slid inside Antoine he sent another tentacle around Antoine's cock, this one slick and looser to allow the man room to thrust.</p><p>Antoine was wonderfully tight inside. It was heaven enough that Cain found himself slipping and further reverting into his monstrous form. He was a bit worried about the additional mouth that spread across his stomach coming back as he only wished to metaphorically devour Antoine, but it was what it was at this point. </p><p>"Be a dear and close your eyes a moment," Cain instructed, focusing on keeping his chest fro sprouting into a mass of eyes. Antoine pulled back from suckling the tip of Cain's tentacle.</p><p>"I'm not just a blushing little virgin," Antoine countered. "I'm attracted to you however you are. Even if its a bit frightening, I want to see you."<br/>Cain smiled. Antoine was right. He ought to give him more credit. He'd learned to stand up to his bullies and was slowly gaining confidence in their bedroom encounters.</p><p>Cain's additional tongues lapped at Antoine's nipples while his new eyes took in his lover's beauty from every angle. He pushed deeper inside Antoine with a huff of breath then began to rock in place, his monstrous appendage now buried to the hilt. Cain pressed the tentacle presented to Antoine's lips further into his mouth until he felt the intoxicating flex of Antoine's throat.</p><p>Cain now pumped at each hole with abandon, no longer considered with maintaining a proper form. As the two of them continued he thought he might melt into an inhuman mass as he climaxed, but instead remained roughly humanoid as he took his pleasure. Antoine was wrecked beneath him, body trembling and arched as Cain fucked him from both ends. </p><p>Antoine let out several muffled grunts as he came, his stomach now a mess of seed and lubricant. The intermittent spasms of his pleasure brought Cain to the brink of orgasm as well, his load being shot from each of the appendages he penetrated Antoine with. As warm pleasure washed across his body, Cain's tentacles loosened and retracted, his form returning to his mostly human disguise.</p><p>Antoine slumped back with a happy sigh.</p><p>"You were fantastic," Cain said with a lop-sided grin. Antoine smiled back at him.</p><p>"I rather enjoyed it... All those extra bits," Antoine returned.</p><p>Cain crawled towards his lover and settled next to him.</p><p>"Ice cream in bed, darling?" Cain asked.</p><p>"That sounds delightful."</p><p>And it was. The two of them spent the rest of their afternoon bed, indulging several manners of appetites. Antoine's stamina for riding proved, once again, very useful, as did his apparent taste for otherworldly lovers. Cain meanwhile, found several very interesting uses for the mouth that grew from his stomach, all of which Antoine eagerly and fervently appreciated. The two of them carried on like this till late evening at which they had a gala to attend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>